


Father's Day

by LibraryMage



Category: NCIS
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes working on the weekends, but being stuck in the office on a Sunday just got a little less awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

“Sign it, McGee,” Abby said.

“Why?” McGee asked.

“Because we all have to,” she said.  “Come on, even Tony didn’t give me this much trouble.”

McGee sighed and took the pen she was holding and scrawled his name next to Ziva’s.

“There,” he said, handing the card and the pen back to Abby.  “Happy?”

She answered only with a smile.  She took the card, stuck it in an envelope, and left it on Gibbs’s desk before heading back to her lab.

McGee’s eyes kept wandering to the card.  He’d thought the idea was silly, but Abby had insisted.  Still, he kept catching himself wondering what Gibbs would say.

He wasn’t going to have to wait to find out, because Gibbs showed up about ten minutes after Abby left.  McGee watched, hoping Gibbs wouldn’t notice him doing so, as his boss opened the envelope and read the card inside.  His face showed no reaction at all.

With the card still in his hand, Gibbs started walking toward the elevator.  He glanced back over his shoulder.

“Don’t you have a suspect to be tracking down, McGee?” he asked, clearly having noticed the other agent watching him.  McGee could hear just the slightest difference in his voice.  It was almost…lighter, was the best way McGee could think to describe it.

“Working on it, boss,” McGee said.

\-------

The first hint Abby had of Gibbs’s presence was the sound of him setting a Caf-Pow down next to her computer.  He was holding the card she’d left on his desk.

“This was your idea,” he said.  It wasn’t a question.

“Do you like it?”

Gibbs pulled her into a hug.

“I love it, Abbs,” he said, quickly kissing the top of her head.

Abby responded with one of her signature bone-crushing hugs.

“Happy Father’s Day, Gibbs,” she said.  “From all of us, even if the others aren’t gonna say it.”


End file.
